Kausha
|name = Kausha|alias = The Spider Queen|race = Human|birthdate = N/A|birthplace = N/A|age = N/A|gender = Female|height = 6'7|weight = N/A|eyes = Red|hair = Black|affiliation = Herself|occupation = None|base of operations = Unknown|status = Active|marital status = Single|relatives = None|magic = Arachnomancy Darkness Magic?|weapons = None}} Appearance Kausha is a tall, curvy woman with pail skin, red eyes, and black hair with a red stripe down the center of the top. She uses her magic to keep an arachnid appearance at all times, perhaps to intimidate those she comes across. She wears a black and red outfit that goes with her spider like parts. Personality Sadistic, uncaring, selfish. All of these can be used to describe how Kausha acts. She only cares for her self and will sadistically attack those who get in her way. She does not care about other people and seems to enjoy the pain of others. Its a wonder why no dark guilds have tryed to recruit her, maybe they too fear her. History There are two things most people come to fear in there young age. Spiders, and the dark. Kausha seems to have chosen to personify and use both. Using guerrilla and assassin tactics most or outright fighting and ripping people apart herself. She does her best to be feared. Her story is said to have started many years ago, having chose to learn her magic because she was bullied and belittled and wanted to be the one that was feared. This is all a lie, she chose this path because she has always been sadistic. She thinks she is the last Arachnomancer and calls herself the "Queen of Spiders", and does her best to live up to that moniker. Magics & Abilities Kausha's magic Arachnomancy, is a lost magic of the caster type that allows her to summon and control spiders as well as make and use silk and even take on spider like traits to have spider like eyes for better vision, spider like legs on her back for combat, or long venom filled stingers for nails. She can summon and control any kind of spider that is or was, but controlling a Spider-kin like a Drider would not be the same as it has a mind more like a human. The best she can do is send something like telepathic like suggestions. She can even 'talk' to spiders and Spider-kin in what could be a kind of telepathy, it could also just be a use of spider pheromones to communicate. However it is unclear. Kausha also seems to have some amount of a sort of darkness magic. However the extent of what it can do is unknown Spell list * Web traps: Making webs for traps are among basic spells for Aracnomancy and can be used in a number of ways ** Web net: looks like a normal web you see normally, it wraps around the target and can bind them to an object ** Web ball: a small ball of webbing that hits and acts like glue blinding part of the body or gluing that part to something ** Web line: I line or wire that can be used to trigger other traps or make precise webbing to parts of the body and act like a sticky rope * Spider embodiment: Users of Aracnomancy can take on spider like traits. Kausha's ability to use this is more advanced then most users of the magic were before it became a lost magic. ** Spider legs: These often appear on the back of the user and are hard like steel or titanium and can e used for fighting ** Spider eyes: Improving sight and depth perception allowing for better aim and general sight ** Spider venom claws: Singer like claws able to poison someone if the brake skin. The poison is ether a paralytic to incapacitate or a lethal toxin meant to kill. * Spider summoning: Users of Aracnomancy can call forth spiders, both ones in the area or far away as well as ones that are long extinct. ** Spindle Spine Spider: This monster that looks part arachnid part porcupine can fire it's spine a long distance away from themselves. The can be any size from the size of a hamster to a large dog. ** Galvantula: A yellow fuzzy spider that can range from the size of a mouse to the size of a bear, these things can shoot electrified webbing and even charge there fur with electricity. ** [[Dragon Spider|'Dragon Spider']]:''' A large flying spider that has a tough armored body ** '''Spider Fairy: Spiders about the size of rats with wings like those of a fly, they may be small but can be a pain in numbers. ** Spider Hoard: A large number of small normal spiders that are like a sea of spiders. ** Blade Spider: A large spider with sharp legs that can stab or cut. ** Horse Spider/Riding Spider: Look at my horse, my horse is a spider~ If you cut her right open, you'd find people inside her~ (But to be for real it's just a spider big enough to ride with a saddle on it.) ** Jade Recluse: A jade colored recluse now extinct, about the size of a rat but vary deadly venom able to kill full grown elephants and rhinos with ease. ** Abyssal Widow: A large spider that looks much like a black widow that is vary fast and vary venomous. They even have some shadow magic and can teleport, become partly incorporeal, or even use solid shadow attacks that look like fangs or blades that are fired at people. Trivia * This pic is of Elise from LoL, how much the OC and her have in common is unknown as I never played the game. * The Abyssal Widow is based on her spider form in the game. Gallery Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Antagonist